


Sastiel fanarts

by Loufok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Castiel, Fanart, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loufok/pseuds/Loufok
Summary: All my sastiel fanarts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “You’re not taking Sam Winchester. I won’t let you.”  
> for sastiel-weekly-prompts

Badass warrior Castiel, ready to protect Sam. I had the idea that Castiel’s wings were made of light and shadow, explaining why they’re darker in the left and why you can see through them on the right.

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180711104438685574.jpg.html)   
[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180711104438971089.jpg.html)   
[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180711104439779639.jpg.html)   
[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180711104440157411.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyking!Cas and angel!Sam.

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180711104814144645.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two went through a lot. Can they rest please?

“Don’t worry Cas, I got you…”  
“I know Sam, I’m glad you’re here.”

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180711105119303266.jpg.html)


End file.
